In the field of regenerative medicine, where a cell, a tissue or the like collected from a donor is cultured and processed to recover or regenerate a lost tissue, organ or the like, there is a problem that a mix-up of cells, donor-derived reagents and the like among a plurality of donors and cross-contamination of cells derived from different donors should be prevented. As a system to solve such problem, Patent Literature 1 is proposed.
A system of Patent Literature 1 (mix-up prevention system) is constituted by a plurality of incubators and drug refrigerators, each having an electronic key, a personal computer that collectively manages the electrical key, a driver unit to open and close the electronic key, a barcode scanner and a barcode issuing machine. A barcode corresponding to a culture vessel and a medium storing bottle of one donor is attached to a process instruction, and the personal computer controls the operation such that the electronic key of each incubator and drug refrigerator housing the culture vessel and the medium storing bottle are opened and closed by reading this barcode.